


Mamakoto, Papasuke, and Haise

by yuraryal



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, a little bit of harurin too, a little bit of reigisa, may or may not be multi chaptered, yes i got Haise from TG:RE because i love that too!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraryal/pseuds/yuraryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP rescuing an orphan toddler and deciding what to do with them. Both A and B are college students and roommates, but they have different schedules so they take turns to take care of the kid in their room. They know can’t keep doing that, so A tries to find a good family for the kid, while B gets really fond of them. A’s attempts to give the kid away fails and both spend the whole year teaching the kid new things, like to walk or talk and freaking out when the toddler escapes because of their carelessness. (Bonus: Their classmates start to wonder about what they have hidden in their room and why they start to act like a real couple so sudden.)</p><p>..But i'm tweaking it a little bit and giving it my own style. Hihihih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little girl Haise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I actually saw this prompt while I was browsing through tumblr and I thought that this will fit SouMako very well. I'm still not sure if i'll make it a multi chapter. I think it'll all depends on the response that I get. Anyway, please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. This is unbeta-d! Any comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcomed! :)

"Hi." Sousuke looked around to see where the voice was coming from. When he didnt see anyone, he sighed then continued walking towards their dorm when the voice speaks again, "im right over here. Look down!" He did and she saw a pair of small adorable hands waving at him.

There she was, a toddler standing in front of Sousuke looking at him with her big doe eyes that’s heterochromatic, a mixture of forest green and teal. She has the longest green hair that’s arranged in a pig tail and she was wearing denim washed jumper with a white shirt underneath it with a pair of white summer sandals.

Sousuke looked at the girl then kneeled, leveling himself to the little girl. She didn’t flinch nor cry. She just stood there, eyeing him.

"What’s your name?" She smiles at him then gestures him to come closer to her as if she’s was going to whisper something. When he did she tiptoed her way towards him, then put her body weight against Sousuke’s arm that’s around the girl’s waist, supporting her.

"Haise." She whispers, her tiny hands barely covering the side of Sousuke’s face. After whispering, she stops tiptoeing then hold onto Sousuke’s hand as if telling him that she will go with him.

"Are you lost?" She shakes her head and pulls Sousuke towards the direction of his dorm.

What now?

"Let’s go home, onii-chan." She says to him with a smile on her face. He looks at her, surprised then replies, "We cant. You’re lost, little girl. I have to get you home first." He insists and out of nowhere the girl started rummaging through her little white and red body bag. When she found what she was looking for, she pulls out a piece of paper with a list of contact numbers.

"You want me to call your parents and they’ll pick you up on my place?" The little girl nods.

"Okay, let’s go." He holds onto her hand then walks with her. She was singing a song that’s too hard for Sousuke to understand. It seems to be in a different language.

-X-

The number you dialed is not in service, please try again later.

He sighed. That was his fifth attempt on calling the number indicated on the paper. Haise was sitting on Makoto’s little bean bag couch, her legs swinging as she watches a kiddie show while munching on a red velvet cupcake that Sousuke bought her on their way home. She looked at the kid then to the number then sighs. What if this kid is abandoned? What is he going to do about it? How is he going to tell her? He was deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door knob being fumbled around; when he did he ran all the way to the entrance and saw Haise standing on their entrance, her left hand dragging Makoto’s stuffed orca while looking at Makoto then at Sousuke then to Makoto again.

"Hi there." He kneels in front of the toddler, smiling and tucking away the strands of her hair that’s been covering a part of her face then wiping the icing off of her face. Haise stood there not doing anything but smiling and staring intently at Makoto.

"Mama!!!!" She shrieks and Makoto ended up giving a questioning look to Sousuke in which he only shrugged in return, mouthing the words, "We have a problem."

Haise was gesturing Makoto to carry her and he did right after he took of his shoes and put downhis bag. The kid was so happy to see Makoto that she was showering him with hugs and kisses to which Makoto can only laugh in return.

"I miss you, mama!!!" She says every time she kisses his cheeks. Makoto nods then hugs her moreas he walks closer to Sousuke.

"So.. Uhh.. What exactly happened?"

"I think she’s lost..” He eyes Haise before stepping closer to Makoto’s side, “..or worse abandoned."


	2. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but work and school ate all of my time. Anyway, please let me know if there are grammar mistakes and such. Comments, suggestions and anything else are welcomed. :)

The three agree that they will sleep by the floor due to Haise insisting that they all stick together. Later on that night, Haise starts calling Sousuke Daddy as well and when they correct her she starts crying until Makoto picks her up to his arms, making her stop. When Makoto asks her what made her address Sousuke as Daddy, she didn’t say anything; instead, she rests her face on the crook of Makoto’s neck, sucking her thumb. Makoto sighs but continues caressing the little girl’s back, waiting for her breathing to even out due to her excessive crying.  
It wasn’t later that night that Sousuke and Makoto ends up talking about what they should do regarding Haise. The two of them are by the floor as well. Sousuke was lying on Haise’s left side. His left hand supporting the side of his neck as he eyes the sleeping little girl, while Makoto was on the other end making sure that she’s all comfortable and warm.  
“What if she got abandoned?” Sousuke looks up to Makoto as he asks that, earning a lonely look from Makoto who is carefully caressing Haise’s hair.  
“Let’s not think about that.” He whispers. Sousuke didn’t say anything again after that and they two ended up sitting there for a couple of minutes in silence once again.  
“So what should we do?” It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later that Makoto breaks the comfortable silence between them.  
“Go to the police station tomorrow and report this?” Sousuke, being the strict person that he is insists this will all his might but upon seeing Makoto’s pitiful look that he was giving Haise, he couldn’t help but soften up a little bit. Trying to cover this, he clears his throat which earns a look from Makoto.  
“Ah, Hmmm. Should we? But we can’t just hand her to the police like she’s some kind of a lost and found material. She’s a kid. They don’t do well with strangers they just met.” He was almost whispering this; afraid of what Sousuke has to say.  
“What do you want us to do then?” He picks up on Makoto’s vibe then decided to talk softer. Makoto’s shoulders relax, he sits up then looks directly to Sousuke.  
“Let’s look after her.” He smils his happiest and Sousuke curse himself for not being able to say no to this one.  
“Okay.” He looks at Makoto as he says this, but looks away the moment Makoto returns his gaze.  
“Okay?” Makoto echoes what Sousuke said with a questioning tone in his voice.  
“Okay.” The teal eyed man reaffirms and Makoto couldn’t help but smile at him as he goes back to reading his book.  
With that they finish their conversation and they end up looking at the little girl who’s sleeping in between them. They didn’t go much into how this is going to work but they mutually understand that they have to take turns taking care of her. It was a blessing in disguise that despite their schedules with school and work, both can spend quality time with Haise. It’s only been less than 24 hours since she came barging into their lives but it felt like she’s been here the longest with them already.  


-x-

  


It wasn’t until 9am when Sousuke hear the door opening. He sleepily looksaround, grunting in the process as well after feeling the slight pain seeping in due to the cold hard floor that they slept on the previous night. When he came to his senses, Haise was nowhere to be found and Makoto was still sleeping on his side of the futon, his back facing Sousuke. Once he realizes the situation that was unfolding as of the moment, he immediately goes to Makoto’s side, shakes him awake while telling him that Haise is nowhere to be found, but before Makoto could even process what was happening, Haise came back; her left hand still tightly hugging the stuff toy orca that belongs to Makoto and on another hand was a small box. Rin and Haru appears shortly behind Haise who are now carrying the same surprised expression that both Sousuke and Makoto have on their faces.  
“Uhhh.. are we disturbing you with something?” greets Rin while looking around their dorm room.  
“Oi!” Haru elbows Rin earning a loud “WHAT??” from Rin. Before Sousuke and Makoto could even explain themselves, Haise goes to Makoto, gives him the box of cake that Rin gave her earlier then sits in between the gentle giant’s legs.  
“Mama?” Makoto looks down to her, smiling as he answers her call.  
“Hmm?” he was combing her hair, re tying it in a pigtail.  
“Mama?!!” Rin echoes.  
Haru stands there with his usual impassive expression while Sousuke sits there defeated, not even wanting to explain what’s happening.  
Haise didn’t say anything. She just points at Rin and Haru.  
“Who are they?” Makoto asks for Haise, she nods, looking at them intently.  
“They are our friends, Haise.” Sousuke explains, pinching Haise’s nose as a way of teasing her. Haise slaps his hand away then pouts.  
“Friends?” they all nod. She stands up, walks over where Rin and Haru are standing by then proceeds on spreading out her arms as she open and close her hands.  
Rin automatically knows what the child wants so he kneels in front of her before carrying her to his arms. She looks at him intently, amazed at how red his luscious hair was while she was tugging it.  
“Why?” she asks the moment she saw Rin’s shark like teeth. Sousuke ends up roaring a laughter, ruffling his hair in the process. Makoto looks away as he laughs as well while Haru did the same thing that Makoto did but didn’t laugh as much. Haise was confused as to why the three men found themselves laughing but continues asking Rin the question why as she points to his teeth.  
“Why are his teeth like that, Haise?” Sousuke asks for the little girl to Rin.  
“It’s because he went to Australia.” Haru whispers, Haise looks over Haru’s direction.  
“Awts-..” She tries echoing the word that Haru said but it was too hard for her.  
“Aus-tra-li-a, Haise.” Makoto syllabicate the words for Haise as he takes her from Rin who then attacked Sousuke by jumping on him and throwing random punches.  
“Aus..” She tries it again but gives up halfway. Makoto still praises her effort for trying and ends up kissing the top of her head which earned him an armful of hug from Haise.  
“So care to tell us what happened?” Haru initiates as he eyes how much Makoto is getting attached to the little girl.

-X-

The four of them are sitting parallel to each other while Haise was watching TV and eating a piece of cake that Rin brought earlier. She was a couple of feet away from the four guys which gives them enough freedom to actually say to Haru and Rin what happened.  
“Basically I found her yesterday on my way to school.” Sousuke starts.  
“That’s it?”  
“Hmn.”  
“Then I brought her here then while I was trying to call the number that she gave me Makoto went home then we just took her…in?” He looks over Makoto to see if he missed anything important but Makoto didn’t add anything to that so he guess that his explanation was straightforward and clear enough.  
“You should have called the police!” Rin insisits, “You can’t just take in a five year old. Not now that you’re college students and both of you work as well.” Makoto sees Haru nodding while Rin was trying to offer them his point of view.  
“We know but we can’t just… leave her to the police then walk out. Kids do not go well with people they don’t know.”  
“Makoto, you’re getting attached.” Haru comments. Makoto looks down, Sousuke looks over Makoto then Rin stays silent.  
“I..” He tried defending himself but Haru was right. He is getting attached.  
“Anyway..” Sousuke cuts in, “We both decided to look for the parents ourselves. We’ll give it a couple of months and if we still can’t find them then we’ll turn to the police for help.  
“Why do you have to wait for that long? This is a heavy responsibility that you’re putting to yourself.” Rin murmurs, looking over Haru’s direction, trying to find support but didn’t get any.  
“We’re both working so we will manage. Besides with our work and school schedule, we can event take turns looking after Haise.” Sousuke smiles as he eyes the little girl who is now dancing along with the children show that she was watching.  
“Is this okay with you, Makoto?” He nods not saying anything.  
“Then I guess everything is settled then?” Haru finally says, just in time for Haise to come over Makoto and Sousuke, each giving them a tight hug before coming back to where she was moments before.  
-X-  
“Oi, Yamazaki!” Seijirou was standing a few feet away from Sousuke when he calls him. It was regarding tonight’s Halloween Party that everyone in their dorm was talking about. It wasn’t really mandatory to attend the said event, but the students and the dorm leaders as well make use of this opportunity to bond with their dorm mates and friends.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you and Tachibana attending the party tonight? Everyone’s going to be there!”  
“I don’t know about Tachibana, but I can’t go tonight. I have other plans.”  
“Other plans? This party has been planned since last month! Can’t you go some other day?”  
“I can’t. It was a last minute plan as well but this is more important than tonight’s party.”  
“Is it a girl?”  
“Huh?”  
“Did you finally find yourself a girlfriend?” He nudges Sousuke on the side.  
“What made you think that? It’s not that, senpai.” He whispers as he looks away.  
“Because this is the first time that you’re skipping any college events!”  
“It’s not that, Senpai, but this matter really is more important compared to this year’s Halloween party.”  
“Fine.”  
“I’ll see you later, Seijirou-Senpai.” He waves then walks away.  


-X-  


“Manager, can I talk to you for a little bit?” Makoto peeks in by the door where the Manager, Miho Amakata, was working.  
“Ah, Of course, Tachibana-kun! Come in, come in.” She was waving her hands, urging him to come in. He slowly opens the door then walks in.  
“What is it that you want to talk to me about?” She smiles while pouring herself and Makoto a cup of coffee.  
“Ah, You see.. I know this is last minute and I’m really sorry but I can’t work extra hours for tonight. A last minute plan happened and they..” He feels guilty the more he explains himself but continues doing so anyway.  
“Tachibana-kun.”  
“Yes?” His voice was shaky as he looks up. Miho was looking at him directly in the eyes. She was smiling while doing so.  
“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I was planning to tell you that you can leave anyway since you’re been working late the past two weeks.” She smiles again, takes the cup that contains her coffee then sips from it, “But tell me..” She drags on.  
“Hmm?” He cocks his head to the side, smiling as well. Delighted that Miho didn’t give him a hard time.  
Miho leans in a little bit the gestures Makoto to lean in as well, “Is this because of a girl?”  
Makoto shrieks, Miho giggles. “It is about a girl, isn’t it???”  
“No, No!” He waves his hands, panicking.  
“Boo… and here I thought you finally found yourself a girlfriend!” She pouts then smiles. Makoto laughs nervously then insists that it’s not because of that.  
“Fine fine” She pouts again but regains her mood, “But you can leave after 12pm. Would that be fine?”  
“Yes, Amakata-san.” He stands up and bows.  
“I told you, Miho is fine. Amakata-san makes me sound so old~” She drags the last word while gently slapping her cheeks as if gesturing that it’s losing its elasticity.  
“Oh.. Okay, Mi..Miho-“ He looks away, embarrass but Miho looks at him with the widest smile on her face.  
“There you go!” She encourages.  


-X-  


“Mama! Mama!” Makoto was dressed as a fireman and was fixing any last minute things with his costume when Haise calls him. He was wearing dark green pants with a black v neck shirt that was tucked in and was draped over by a dark fire jacket that has neon yellow stickers all over it.  
“Yes, doll?” He kneels in front of her then caressing Haise’s cheek with the back of his finger. Haise smiles then giggles.  
“Where are we going?” She wonders while looking over the costume that she was wearing.  
“We’ll be taking you out so you can go trick or treating.” Sousuke explains as he approaches the two of them. He was dressed as a policeman. A pair of blue pants, white undershirt that’s tucked in as well then a blue top to finish the look. He even went all out with his policeman hat, badge, hand cuffs, and whistle.  
“Tweak or..?” She lost the words that she was planning to say halfway then looks over Sousuke and Makoto for help.  
“Trick..” Makoto syllabicate the words for Haise again as he says he slowly, “Or..” Haise mimics him and both guys cannot help themselves but melt with her baby way of talking, “Trea-ting.” She had this triumphant smile on her face after she successfully said the phrase.  
“That’s my girl!!” Sousuke ruffles the girl’s hair, earning him a smile then a pout.  
“Nice job, Haise!” Makoto encourages as well.  
“Thank you, Mama and Papa!” she hugs them both then gives them a kiss on each cheek. Sousuke scoops Haise off of her feet as he brings her closer to his chest. The little girl looks at him while smiling then kisses his cheek. Makoto eyes the two then smiles to himself. It has only been a couple of days since Haise came in, but to his surprise Sousuke was coping very well with having a child in their dorm room.  


-X-  


“Tweak or tweat!” Haise excitedly calls out as she holds her pumpkin basket in front of the coffee shop that Makoto works in. Haise was dressed as a little ghoul that she insists on wearing the moment she saw Sousuke’s collection of manga entitled Tokyo Ghoul. She was wearing pair of white over the knee rugged shorts, black long sleevs and a black shirt. Makoto, who all made their costumes, went all out by providing Haise a replica of the ghoul mask that the main character from the manga was wearing. Her hair was sprayed white for the night and she even has the predatory weapon that the main character has as well. After calling out “Tweak or Tweet!!” loudly for the second time, it was Miho who comes out behind the counter top to give Haise her candy. When Miho saw Makoto and Sousuke, she smiles at them then kneels in front of Haise, giving the two tall men questioning looks as she smiles at the little girl.  
“So this was your last minute plan?” she smiles as she gently pinches Haise’s cheek. Makoto nods then smiles nervously.  
“She’s so cute! Is she your relative? It’s the first time I saw her.” She remarks as she stands up again.  
“Something like that.” Sousuke interrupts.  
“Mama! Mama! Look!” Haise calls out. She gets excited after seeing the kitty cookies that Miho gave to her.  
“Mama?”  
“Uhh… it’s a long story.” Makoto almost whispers as he carries Haise to his arms.  
“Mm.” Miho decides to let the topic go. She understood that since Haise was only a little girl, she must still be getting confused with how she should address people.  
“Thank you!!!” Haise suddenly interrupts as she waves her hand to Miho. She was giggling while she was holding the precious cookie with her two hands. Miho almost melts with the little girl’s charm that she ruffles her hair while saying, “You’re welcome!” with a gentle smile on her face.  
“You should get going if you want to take her around down town.” Miho suggests shortly after that and with one last bow from Makoto, a slight nod from Sousuke and a full blown flying kiss and hyperactive waving of Haise the trio left.  
Right after the coffee shop, the trio goes to at least 15 more stores. Both Makoto and Sousuke enjoy this mini breather as well with Haise since for once, they didn’t have to worry about school or work. What they realize while they were trick or treating though was that people has been looking at them. There were girls giggling and whispering. Sousuke even hears a girl whisper to her other friend if she should take the number of the guy who was dressed as fireman because he looks hot _–aka Makoto oblivious Tachibana-_ and Sousuke ends up glaring at them as he hands Haise to Makoto as she was starting to get sleepy. The girls look at them, hesitates then walks away. Another incident happened when they were almost done with trick or treating. Haise was already asleep in Makoto’s arms when a group of girls approach the two men. They were asking to exchange information because “we are interested in you!” they sing song, but the two men downright refuses because they’re just not interested enough. The girls end up whining which ends up waking up Haise and the poor exhausted little girl ended up crying to Sousuke’s arms as she says, “Daddy.” in between her broken sobs as Makoto hands the little girl gently for Sousuke to carry. With one last polite warning from Makoto and a death stare from Sousuke, the group of girls left them alone, disappointed.  
“There, there.” Sousuke caresses Haise’s back. She was having a hard time falling asleep despite being sleepy. She curls closer to Sousuke as the trio walk. Makoto was holding Haise’s Halloween basket and a part of her costume that they took off so they can get her bundled up due to the chilly night weather.  
“Let’s go home?” Sousuke asks Makoto but Haise answers for him with a small, weak nod.  
“What she said.” Makoto points at her then laughs. Sousuke laughs with Makoto Makoto, _almost_ grabbing Makoto’s hand with his free one.  
“Okay, let’s go.”  


-X-  


“Good night, Haise.” Sousuke whispers as he tucks the little strands of her hair that’s scattered on the sleeping figure in between him and Makoto. She was knocked out the whole ride on the way home.  
“You okay?” Makoto asks when he sees Sousuke yawning. He was on the other side of Haise, lying on his stomach as he was reading a book for this class.  
“Mmhm. Just tired. You’re not tired yet?” Makoto takes off his glasses for a bit, massages the bridge of his nose then puts it back on as he shakes his head slowly, closing the book in the process as well.  
They stay like that for a couple of seconds. Sousuke was about to initiate a conversation when his cellphone starts ringing.  
Makoto looksover to see who it was but before he could even ask his question upon seeing Sousuke’s expression, the taller man whispers, “It’s the number that Haise gave me when I met her.” Makoto’s expression was torn between relief and sadness but gave Sousuke a small nod, gesturing him to answer the phone.  
“Hello?” He can feel a heavy feeling in his stomach but it soon goes away the moment Makoto puts his hand on top of Sousuke’s free one. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: charmolypii.tumblr.com.


End file.
